blackrebellionchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squads
Squad 1: Captain: Shunkan Kashuke Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Leadership and Command Virtually the command center of Soul Society, in which missions and assignments are formally given, as well as an overall control and leadership over the rest of the Gotei 13. The Taicho of the 1st Squad is otherwise known as the Soutaicho, notibly the most powerful, and the Taicho of all Taicho. In a sense, the 1st Squad is the control center, and closest to the center of the Gotei. Monitering the general activites of both the Gotei and Soul Societyas a whole is also their job Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - Usually in contact with the Soul King Squad 2: Captain: Shihouin Soul Lt: Maarika Lei-Jiang Please insert description of your squad here: Stealth and Assassination Primarily, the 2nd Squad is the stealth operations shinigami of Soul Society. Amongst their ranks you will find the quickest of the quickest, as well as those who excel in hakuda hand to hand combat. Assignments of the 2nd Squad vary from assassinations or infiltration's. However, jobs that need to be done quick and clean are their main tasks. There are no mistakes allowed to those within the 2nd Squad, and a strict sense to missions is established to the members. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - Special Forces|Onmitsukidou - Special Task Force The Special Forces are often noted with the 2nd Squad, however, they are two different units of Squad. Many shinigami who are in the 2nd Squad are also within the Special Forces. 4 extra years within the Shinigami Academy are required before being able to join the Special Forces, although the missions and general sense are extremely alike. The Special Forces, otherwise known as the Black Ops or Onmitskidou, are a hidden force amongst the Gotei 13. Secreitive assignments that need to be done clean and quick are their main tasks. As the 2nd and the Special Forces are two different things, one may be within the Special Forces, but not the Gotei. A seperate Taicho and Fukutaicho exist as well. Within the Special Forces is an additional 5 sub units. One of which are incharge of the Maggots Nest. Squad 3: Captain: Nakamura Akihiro Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Intelligence and Information Gathering Gathering intel on enemy forces, incoming threats, and so forth, is the general aim of the 3rd Squad. Among their ranks are those with gather high intellect and skilled thinkers. Their information may, at times, correspond with the 12th, or even transfer between the two Squads. Before large scale missions and assignments, most likely, the 3rd Squad is behind the information provided Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - In the past the Captain of this Squad defected. Squad 4: Captain: Miyuki Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Medical Facility and Treatment They are the hospital of the Gotei 13. The sick and wounded after long and exhausting missions are taken to the warm arms of the 4th, which is crowded with the best of the best healers. Often times, the 4th Squad remains behind the scenes and at the back of the battle during assignments, as the top priority of the 4th is to heal and/so save as many shinigami lives as possible. Although the rest of the Gotei believe that the 4th has no combat abilities, it is safe to assume that 4th Squad members are actually as well equipped combat-wise as any other shinigami. Many a times, 4th Squad members carry a small bag with them, which contains medical supplies. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 5: Captain: Jishin Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Kidou and Techniques Without a doubt, the 5th Squad houses the best Kidou users within Soul Society. A great majority of its members are very proficient with the art of Kidou, ranging above average compared to that of average shinigami. In many cases, they're zanpaktou are also kidou based. The 5th Squad is also responsible for creating barrier zones with their knowledge of kidou. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - In the past the Captain of this Squad defected. - Kidou Corps - Kidou Task Force Similar to the relationship between the 2nd and the Special Forces, the Kidou Corps can also be considered a sort of spin off of the 5th Squad. However, those within the 5th Squad carry a skill level of Kidou that far exceeds the normal expectations of an average shinigami. As with the Special Forces, many members of the 5th are also within the Kidou Corps, as well as the other way around. As it is a separate unit, members can be within the Kidou Corps, but not the Gotei. A separate Taicho and Fukutaicho exist for the Kidou Corps. Squad 6: Captain: Kuchiki Toshiko Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Laws and Internal Affairs The 6th Squad can be labeled as 'the police of soul society'. Many of the members are high class members of society, often nobility and known for their high class and opinions. As the police of Soul Society, their main tasks are not to monitor hollows, but to monitor the internal doings of Soul Society. Such doings range from brawls amongst shinigami, Squad feuds, or shinigami who have broken the laws. In which case, the 6th Squad maybe deployed to take action. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 7: Captain: Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Rukongai and Relationship Management The 7th Squad, although it seems like a simple task, takes the position of regulating the relationship between Rukongai and Seireitei. Their forces are used diligently to keep the peace between the two separate societies. Do to the fact that in general, those who live within the walls of Soul Society live better lives then those who live in Rukongai, riots and feuds occur. In which case, the 7th Squad is to take care of and deal with the issue that is provided Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 8: Captain: Risnen Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Reserve and Back Up Specifically, the 8th Squad carries no specific shinigami member group that specify in particular areas. Instead, the shinigami within the 8th vary from person to person, weather it be hakuda, kidou, and so forth. Reason being, they are the back up and reserves of Soul Society. If the front lines cannot finish the job, then the 8th are there to sweep in and clean up the mess. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 9: Captain: Eurus Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Intelligence and Tactics Working at times in unison with the 3rd, the 9th Squad holds the responsibility of taking hold of information. They are primarily ordered to protect any intelligence that has been gathered, and to keep it from leaking to the public. Protecting archives and documents are also within their line of duty. Aside from protecting information, they also organize war tactics and plans for large scale missions, and often take charge of the methods used and created in case of a direct assault on Seireitai. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - In the past the Captain from this Squad defected. Squad 10: Captain: Hitsugaya Jinsei Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Large Scale Operations and Missions The 10th Squad deal with large scale operations and assignments, as well as missions within the Living World. During situations in which large scale actions must take place, the 10th Squad is called upon to take charge, and carry through with the large scale operation. Dealing with Living World situations and assignments are also on their list of duties, in the case of an abnormal assault on the Living World or rapid hollow appearance. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 11: Captain: Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Combat and Offense As rumors will say, the 11th Squad is well known for their brute strength and wild doings. It's members consist usually of shinigami who do not have kidou based zanpaktou, and instead, sheer combat based zanpaktou. They're often known for their wild and unruly personalities, as well as an everlasting love for the heat of battle. The main task of the 11th is to secure any situation that is presented. In cases of problems or issues, the 11th Squad deploys its members in large masses and waves to quickly secure the situation, before it becomes uncontrollable. They then take the front lines of battle. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. Squad 12: Captain: Watanabe Satsujin Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Research and Development The scientists of Soul Society. The 12th Squad houses the best minds of Soul Society. Rather known for being 'geeks' and 'nerds', they in responsible for the creation of useful items and inventions to aid shinigami during assignments. Research is consistently done within the 12th. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc. - Shinigami Research and Development Institute A bit of a spin off of the 12th, it's intentions are the same. On a higher scale, the Institute of shinigami work in turn with the 12th to preform experiments as well as create items, and so forth. Squad 13: Captain: Ukitake Kensei Lt: Please insert description of your squad here: Protection and Guard The 13th Squad, although not much in particular, are responsible for the well being and protection of Soul Society. During assaults or invasions, they are the first to know, as they are the shields and knights that protect Soul Society. In which case, they are easily mobilized and are quick to respond to assaults on Seireitei and Soul Society. Specialties, feats, achievements, etc.